Ice Moon
by talkie302
Summary: AU story: Rukia is about to be married. But what will she do when something happens, forcing her to leave? Of course she meets the one and only: Ichigo Kurosaki. Read and Review! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HELLO! Well, I'm going to have a short Author's Note (I'm too lazy to think of something… xD), so yeah. I named this "Ice Moon" because of Ichigo and Rukia's zanpaktous. Ichigo= Moon, Rukia= Ice. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY! :) **

**PS. It's an AU story, if you didn't figure that out yet. :)**

**PPS. (This means author's note.) **

**D/C: I DON'T NOT OWN ANYTHING REALATED TO BLEACH! (I wish xD) **

…**.**

**RUKIA'S POV**

"So this is him?" I asked while taking the picture from my mother's hand. The man had red spiky hair in a ponytail, and looked like he painted his eyebrows on. _I can deal with that. _I though silently to myself.

"Yes, this is the man you are going to marry in a week." My mother said after a long period of silence. I nodded, gave the picture back to my mother, and exited the room. I silently closed the door behind me and was immediately bombarded by a group of maids.

"Are you hungry, Princess Kuchiki?"

"Do you need a bath, Princess Kuchiki?"

"Do you want to sleep, Princess Kuchiki? I have prepared the bed for you!" All the maids were shouting over one another, trying to help me. I told them all I'm fine and they left as quickly as they came. I let out a sigh of relief.

"They do get annoying don't they?" I heard a voice say. I looked to my right and there was standing my sister, Hisana. I smiled and nodded. "I think Byakuya is going to leave us because of them." She continued with a smile. Byakuya was Hisana's husband. Originally, Hisana was supposed to marry someone from the Abarai family. But, Hisana did all she could to marry Byakuya, and my parents gave in. Hisana married Byakuya, and when our parents met him, they agreed he was worthy of the Kuchiki name. Now let me explain, Hisana and I are in the royal family, making us princesses. We are supposed to have arranged marriages with other royal families. Since Hisana didn't marry someone from the Abarai family, I'm supposed to now. It's sad really; I don't get to meet him until the day before the wedding. But, I hope he is a nice gentlemen who is caring, loving, nice-

"Hello, Rukia? Are you there?" Hisana asked while waving her hands in front of my face. I shook my head and came back to reality. She sighed and looked straight into my eyes. "You're thinking about the wedding aren't you?" I nodded slowly. "Don't worry, I bet you he's a nice guy! And if he isn't…" She gave me her _mad_ face. "I'll beat him till he's a pulp!" I laughed and Hisana laughed with me. I swear Hisana's gotten more aggressive since she married Byakuya.

"Thank you, Hisana." I said while bowing.

"No problem, and you don't have to bow to your own sister." She said while turning around and walking down the hall back to her quarters. I got up and started thinking. _I'm going to get married no matter what. _I thought. I have to. Or else I don't deserve the Kuchiki name. _But who are you going to get married to? _

…

**Two days before the wedding- RENJI'S POV**

"Do you know what you are supposed do?" My father asked me. I nodded and grinned.

"Don't worry, father. We will take over the Kuchiki Kingdom, I promise."

….

**The Day before the wedding- RUKIA'S POV**

I skipped around my house the whole day. I am so excited! Today is the day I meet my dream husband. He'll come in and smile at me. I'll feel a fluttering feeling and blush, and he'll think it's cute. Then- _BAM!_ I feel backwards on my butt. I was about to yell at the person who knocked me down when I looked up and saw it was Byakuya. I felt a blush creep into my cheeks as I mumbled an apology. I got up and began to walk past him, when he spoke.

"Your mind is clouded for you to run into me like that." He said. I turned around.

"Yeah. So what?" I asked him.

"What is on your mind, Rukia?" I gulped. _What would happen if I told him? _But, before I could say anything he started to speak again. "It's about meeting your husband to be, isn't it?" He said. I nodded. _Why is he asking me about this? _I thought to myself. "You don't need to worry, Rukia. I think the Abarai family is made up of good-hearted people." (Yeah right xD. Sorry, I REALLY hate Renji.)

"Have you met them?" I blurted out. Byakuya nodded.

"They will do whatever they are told." He said. "Good luck, Rukia." Then, he disappeared down the hallway. _Thank You, Byakuya. _I said softly. I looked at my watch. It read 5:00 PM. _OH SHOT! _I screamed at myself. I started to run toward the meeting room. After a short while, I reached the door and a maid was waiting there for me.

"Princess Kuchiki! Quickly! The Abarai family is already here!" She said while combing my hair. I stepped away and pushed the door and walked in. I closed the door and turned around to look at the Abarai family. I spotted the red spiky hair and smiled. He smiled back and waved. I walked over to my parents and sat. (Rukia is sitting across from Renji, and her parents are sitting across from Renji's parents.)

"Now that Princess Rukia is here, let's begin." Both sets of parents left the room. Let me explain; the parents of the boy and girl leave the room so the people who are getting married can converse alone. When the door shut, I turned and smiled at the man. Then I outstretched a hand.

"My name's Rukia." I said.

"Mine is Renji." He said while shaking my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rukia."

"You too, Renji." We let go of each other's hands. "So, Renji. What do you do in your free time?" I asked.

"Hmm, I like to do sword fighting with some of my guards; but most of the time I just beat them up." Renji said with a smile. _Wow, so later he can protect the family. _I thought. "How about you Rukia?"

"Um, I like to do the same thing." I said with a smile. It was true; I do sword fight when I'm doing nothing.

"Wow. I didn't know princesses knew how to fight." He remarked in a surprised tone. I laugh softly.

"Yeah I know. The princess is always the damsel in distress. That's why I started it. I don't want to be a burden to those around me." I explained to him.

"Cool, I like that." He said. We talked for a very long time until a maid walked in and said it was midnight. We both laughed and said we were talking so much, we didn't realize the time. I waved goodbye to him and waltzed to my room while humming a happy song. When I changed into my PJ's, I laid in my bed and though about tomorrow. _Renji's exactly how I thought he would be. He's very nice. _And I fell asleep to these thoughts.

…..

**RENJI'S POV**

I walked into my room and there my parents were, sitting on the chairs in the room.

"She thinks I'm nice. She didn't say any flaws about me." I said with a smile. Then my parents smiled.

"Well done Renji. Now we can get our plan into motion tomorrow." My mother said.

"And take over the Kuchiki Kingdom." My father finished. I walked over to my bed while my parents left the room. I changed and fell into the soft covers. _Tomorrow's going to be the downfall of the Kuchiki Dynasty. _I thought with a smile. Then, I fell asleep.

…..

**READ OR BE CONFUSED: DON DON DON! What will happen to the Kuchikis? What will the Abarai's do to the Kuchikis? If you want to find out, leave a review telling me if I should continue this story or not. Anyways, until next time! :)**


	2. Chapter 2:  Disaster

**A/N: HELLO PEOPLE! I've decided to continue! (Even though I only got **_**very **_**few reviews. Thank you reviewers! But I have a feeling this story is not going to be popular. )**

**D/C: I do not own Bleach. (It's obvious, if I owned Bleach, you guys would have seen Ichigo kiss Rukia earlier xD) **

…**..**

**Re-Cap: **

_**RENJI'S POV**_

_I walked into my room and there my parents were, sitting on the chairs in the room. _

_"She thinks I'm nice. She didn't say any flaws about me." I said with a smile. Then my parents smiled. _

_"Well done Renji. Now we can get our plan into motion tomorrow." My mother said. _

_"And take over the Kuchiki Kingdom." My father finished. I walked over to my bed while my parents left the room. I changed and fell into the soft covers. Tomorrow's going to be the downfall of the Kuchiki Dynasty. I thought with a smile. Then, I fell asleep. _

…..

**RUKIA'S POV – The day of the wedding. **

"Please Miss Kuchiki. Wake up." My maid, Yujin said. **(For ya'll who don't know Japanese, Yujin means friend… I used Google Translate! xD)** I groaned.

"Do I have to?" I mumbled.

"Yes. Or would you rather miss the biggest day of your life?" She said. My eyes flashed open and I sat up so quickly I almost hit Yujin in the jaw with my head.

"Today's my wedding, isn't it?" I asked. She nodded. I squealed and sprang out of bed. I rushed to my bathroom and took a shower. I pulled on a silk robe and walked to my preparation room. I used this room to get ready for many occasions, big or small. Once I walked in, my hair stylist was already waiting there. She gestured to the seat in front of the mirror. I quickly walked over and sat. Then, someone else walked in. It was also a woman. She was carrying a bag full of, what looked like, makeup and jewelry. After that, they began my transformation.

…

I turned around in my chair to face the mirror. The girl I once knew as myself had been transformed in a beautiful woman. I had on this violent shade of red on my lips and my eye shadow was perfect. My hair was swept back in a beautiful bun. I gasped in shocked and turned to my stylists.

"This is amazing! How did you do this?" I said to them. My hair stylist stood as still as a statue while my make-up stylist smiled.

"Practice, sweetheart. We've been doing this for a long time now." She explained. I smiled back at her. "Now, your dress is waiting in the other room." I got out of my chair and bowed to my stylist.

"Thank You." I said. Then, I got up and walked into the other room. I looked at my wedding dress hanging on the wall. It was a white kimono that reached to the floor with a silver bow tied in the back. **(Kind of picture Sode no Shirayuki's dress.)** There were black butterflies printed on it, they were printed so realistically, that it looked like they would be able to fly off at any moment. I could feel a smile spreading across my face. I quickly slipped out of my robes and put on the kimono. I glanced in the mirror. _I'm not worthy of this beauty. _I told myself. My thought were disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said, my voice a little shaky. I turned around to see Hisana.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" Hisana asked with a smile while sitting next to me. I gave a weak smile.

"Super nervous," I said.

"It's alright, as long as you like him," Hisana replied with a wink. There was another knock on the door. The door opened and Yujin stood there.

"Your parents would like to speak with you, Rukia," Yujin stated. Hisana quickly stood up and left. Yujin walked away like Hisana, and my parents walked in. After my father shut the door, both him and my mother sat across from me. Then, they smiled.

"We are both proud of you," My mother said warmly. "You have come a long way since that day we found you," She continued. Yes that's right. I'm not royal by blood. The story is my mother was told she was unable to have children. Then, her and my father found two homeless girls, and they took them in. Those two girls were Hisana and I.

"We love you, Hisana, and Byakuya with all our heart," My father said. He was about to say more when there was a knock on the door. He sighed and told the maid to come in. It was Yujin.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the Abarai family is ready," Yujin declared. Then, she left. My parents stood up.

"Good Luck," Both my parents said before they left. I smiled and walked out after them.

…

When I entered the ceremony room, I noticed more people than I expected. For example, I saw Yoruichi Shihōin, my bodyguard. I also saw some other bodyguards, but they had the Abarai family emblem on their sleeves. Byakuya was sitting on the side of the room next to Hisana. Renji was already sitting on the floor. He turned and smiled at me. I smiled back and sat next to him. Our parents were sitting across from us. Then the maids placed cups in front of us. **(The way they get married is like this: They drink from the other person's cup with their arms through one anothers. Idk… I got it from another manga xD) **I looped my arm around Renji's and picked up the cup in front of him while he did the same with me. We both lifted the cups up to our mouths at the same time (Very slowly). I was about to tip it into my mouth. Then, I saw Renji's parents move their arms. Something silver slipped out of their sleeves. I recognized it at once; it was a knife. Before I knew it, Renji pinned my arms behind my back while the Abarai "bodyguards" attacked the Kuchiki maids and bodyguards. I looked up at my parents. Their eyes were calm while Renji's parents slit their throat.

…

Renji muffled my scream by placing his hand over my mouth. My eyes quickly darted to where Hisana and Byakuya were. Their seats were empty. I looked back to where my parents were and watched as their bodies fell to the floor. A tear leaked out of my eyes which made my eyes start to flood. There was a streak of lightning outside followed by the thunder. Then, it started to pour rain. Suddenly Renji got pushed over and let go of my arms. But, I couldn't move. Someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me upward. I turned around to see Yoruichi fighting off the Abarai attackers while dragging me toward the exit. When we reached the door, Yoruichi burst the door open. We stepped out and the rain fell down on our heads making us soaked in a matter of seconds.

"Don't let them get away!" I heard Renji's roar. When Yoruichi heard the order she quickened her pace while still dragging me. I stopped being reluctant and followed her, with a million thoughts rushing into my mind. We would have reached the gate (to the town) if I didn't hear a scream. A scream I recognized to well: Hisana's scream.

…

I turned around so quickly Yoruichi let go of my wrist. Hisana was being held by an Abarai guard with Renji standing in front of her. I was close enough to hear their conversation even with the rain and thunder.

"Where is Byakuya?" Renji asked.

"Even if I knew, I would never tell you," Hisana spat at him. Renji smirked and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Hisana," Renji said sarcastically as he unsheathed his sword. I closed my eyes when he made the motion to stab Hisana.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura…" I opened my eyes to see Renji run back as little things that looked like cherry blossom petals fly towards him and his guards. Surprisingly, none of the petals hit Hisana. I looked around to find the source of the voice that belongs to Byakuya.

…

I looked around and looked back at Hisana. Suddenly, Byakuya appeared next to Hisana. _How did he do that? _I thought as I ran towards Hisana.

"Rukia! You can't!" Yoruichi yelled behind me. Then, like Byakuya, she appeared in front of me. I stopped in my tracks. I shifted my attention to where Hisana was. Renji had gotten back up and was fighting Byakuya.

"HADO 31: SHAKKAHO!" Renji shouted as a red sphere was launched from Renji's hand. It blasted Byakuya into the woods. (They have woods next to their castle)

"BYAKUYA!" Hisana screamed as she turned to where Byakuya disappeared. Renji laughed and plunged his sword through Hisana's back.

"HISANA!" I screamed, but my scream wasn't heard because Yoruichi placed her hand over my mouth. Somehow I fought her and she released me. I dashed right towards Renji. I tackled him to the ground and punched him in the face. Renji didn't know I hit him. But when he did, he elbowed my chest. I could feel myself cough up blood as I rolled off him. He raised his blade and slashed my chest. Blood rushed out. He leaned down.

"I'll leave you to die, like your sister," Renji said. When he stood up, something (or someone) attacked him, which made him pummel to the ground. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

…

**A/N: Uh-Oh…. This is baddddd :( **

**If you wanna see what happens next, REVIEW! :) **

**SPOILER: Ichigo appears next chapter ^.^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, this isn't a chapter… but before you leave the leave the page, you should read this message: **

**I AM PUTTING THIS STORY ON HOLD! (Well it's more like I'm not going to update for a while.) **

**I'm really sorry guys! But my school is about to start again so I'm busy preparing and stuff. Don't worry that much! I'm still writing, just without a whole lot of time… :( **

**Again, I'm sorry and I hope you guys understand! **

**The way this is going to work is: This announcement will be replaced with the next chapter when I finish! **

**PS. THANK YOU REVIEWERS AND STORY ALERTERS! Just knowing that someone is reading my story gives me a writing boost! xD **

…

**Preview of next chapter: (See? I'm still writing! xD)**

**? POV **

Yoruichi walked through the doorway carrying who I recognized as Princess Rukia Kuchiki. I noticed her injury and stood up.

"Put her in one of the rooms," I told Yoruichi. She nodded and disappeared into one of the rooms. I followed Yoruichi into the room and watched as she laid Rukia down on the bed.. Yoruichi frowned.

"Are you able to treat it?" She asked. I shook my head. Her frown deepened. Then, I smiled behind my fan.

"But I know someone who can…" I explained. Yoruichi's face brightened.

"Who would that be, Urahara?" She said with a smirk.

…

**LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Peace for now, **

**-Fanfictionfan **


End file.
